powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike (Samurai)
Mike is the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. He loves video games and is a bit of a rebel. As Green Ranger, he pilots the Bear FoldingZord and controls the element of forest. Mike is a slacker who also likes hanging out with his friends. He is effective as a Ranger, though his sense of humor and lazy tendencies don't always line up with the ways of the Samurai. Biography Mike first appeared in Origins, where Mentor Ji's call to arms took out a hot dog he was eating. He was revealed to be the Green Ranger, and soon proved that despite his slacking, he was a very capable fighter. Not much has been revealed about Mike's past. It was established early on, however, that he was far different from his fellow rangers. Unlike the others' unwavering dedication, Mike had no problems stopping for a bite to eat, and putting his training on hold for fun. While this keeps him one of the more well-adjusted members of the Samurai team, it does show during battle, as he is commonly depicted as rushing in early, and being knocked out quickly. Relationships Jayden Mike's relationship with Jayden is very professional, mostly from Jayden's end. Jayden tends to take Mike's joking with a grain of salt, and simply smiles in amusement when he makes a fool of himself. Jayden respects Mike, however, and took his side when Mentor Ji took away his Samuraizer in Forest for the Trees. Kevin Kevin is often on the receiving end of Mike's verbal jabs. They are good friends, despite how intrinsically they clash; Mike's carefree attitude tends to conflict greatly with Kevin's workaholic attitude. They still get along well, even if they tend to lecture each other. Emily Emily shares possibly the deepest bond with Mike. It has been hinted that they were closer than the others throughout the series, but the end of Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie, he expresses disdain at how Scott Truman looks at her. (Emily is quick to point out that he was wearing a helmet, so there was no way he would be able to tell how he was looking at her.) At the end of the movie, Scott advises Mike about his potential relationship with Emily, something that Mike stated opened his eyes. Mia Mike is probably the most vocal when it comes to Mia's lack of cooking ability, though like the others, he is quick to spit it out or throw it away when she isn't looking. Outside of this, his interactions with her are limited. Mentor Ji Mentor expressed difficulty early on in training Mike, because he did not behave in as dedicated a manner as the other Samurai Rangers. In the episode Forest for the Trees, this came to a head, as the events of the episode led to Mike disobeying orders, and allowing a Nighlok to escape. Seeing him as a danger to the team, he confiscated Mike's Samuraizer, effectively removing him from the team. Soon, Jayden pointed out to Ji that Mike was not like the other Samurai, and that he never would be, meaning Ji needed to adjust the way he taught to match Mike's learning style. He compared Mentor's tactics to "trying to push a door that was meant to be pulled". Mentor Ji tracked Mike down and took him to the forest, helping him to understand his power symbol. Upon the return of his Samuraizer, it was proven that this worked, as Mike's renewed understanding of the forest earned him a win in the next battle. Green Samurai Ranger As the Green Ranger, Mike has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Green Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super = For added power in close combat and ground battles, Green Ranger goes into Super Mode with the Black Box. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Spin Sword/Black Box combo Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Green Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Spin Sword *Black Box ** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Blue Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle.Press release states all the rangers get to unlock the Shogun Mode Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} }} Trivia *Mike is the second Ranger to use the Green Samurai Ranger designation after Cameron Watanabe in Ninja Storm. *He is also the second ranger to be named Mike, after Mike Corbett, Lost Galaxy's second Magna Defender. *The character on his helmet is the kanji character for "wood", but the writers for Power Rangers: Samurai decided to translate it to "forest". *He is also the second green ranger to use an earth-related ability. (Preceded by Xander of PRMF who used vine attacks.) *Early scripts listed his name as "Parry." *Like his Sentai counterpart Chiaki, Mike is a big video game player and has somewhat of a rebellious nature as well. See Also Chiaki Tani Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Male Rangers